User talk:Pharuan Undearth
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Pharuan Undearth! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "User:Pharuan Undearth" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- ThomasHL (Talk) 18:31, 6 April 2012 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Blocked Advertising sites is not permitted on Memory Alpha, on your user talk page or otherwise. Doing so again will result in longer blocks. 31dot (talk) 12:22, June 15, 2014 (UTC) User page images Please review the file use policy, as files intended solely for a userpage are not permitted. 31dot (talk) 08:30, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :Even if they were user/fan made images the fact that the only one who would've used it would've been me and with out an actual cause for the pics to be removed. As the did not violate any of the sites rules. Pharuan Undearth (talk) 08:49, May 13, 2015 (UTC) As I indicated on your talk page, images intended only for a userpage are not permitted. That's number 7 in the file use policy. 31dot (talk) 08:42, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :No they were added to the site for anyone to use I only stated that i would be the one using it was an example, my actual argument was for the fact that other then me being the primary user that there was no actual violation of site policy. Pharuan Undearth (talk) 08:49, May 13, 2015 (UTC) The question isn't what other people might use them for, it is what they are being used for, which in this case was just on your userpage. If you think there is an article where the images could go, then say so, but they were only used on your userpage. Did all of the information in the images come from these sources? 31dot (talk) 08:55, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually yes they did come from the show, the rank being on their left neck pip and station(weapons, marines, engineering, etc.) on their right neck, not only that i thought others would like to know what ranks the Klingons had, and comparatively to the Starfleet ranks, visually.Pharuan Undearth (talk) 09:35, May 13, 2015 (UTC)